Cyborg 009: Concursus Voluntates
by Kumori-Eclipse
Summary: The arrival of three mysterious beings begins something none of the cyborgs were expecting. A new threat arises, but along with this threat, comes the possibility of new allies. It will take all the cyborgs working together, in order to overcome what is heading their way.
1. Forewarning

The sound of unmistakable gunshots were followed by the lingering scent of gunpowder. The targets hadn't stood a chance against the onslaught from the machine gun hand belonging to the unit designated Cyborg 004, Albert Heinrich. Lowering his hand, a slight frown settled onto his face, blue eyes looking over the holes now littering the targets across the way. This was a waste of time. After their many run ins with Black Ghost and the organization centered around that name, he'd become well adapt to using the weapon within his hand, as well as the others within his cybernetic body. Training and practicing only felt a bit...mundane and pointless at this point.

"If only they were real soldiers huh?" a familiar voice cut through his thoughts.

Turning, the German man's eyes came to rest upon the American known as 002, Jet Link. The red head had an all to familiar sour look placed upon his face, arms crossed over his chest.

"Why would I want that?" Albert asked, arching a brow at the other.

Jet shook his head, "oh come on...we'd all be much happier getting out there and stopping the real deal, then playing with these paper targets and sticks."

He couldn't deny that this wasn't the best use of his time, but he couldn't say that he'd be happier if they were real people. He hated Black Ghost as much as the rest of the team, but...taking any life was not something he found enjoyable.

"I would rather not have to be doing any of this at all..." he passed by the other, gaining a glare to his back by 002.

"It's not our fault they decide to side with a madman" Jet followed him, "they are just as bad as he is."

Albert shook his head, "so the answer is more killing...more violence...?"

Jet clenched his jaw, reaching out to grab the other man by the arm. He turned him, turning his gaze upon the higher number.

"What is up with you lately? I thought you of all people were getting it...it's not perfect, but this is what we have to do to stop Black Ghost" Jet's words laced with a familiar bite that told he was getting annoyed.

Albert watched the younger man for a moment, before pulling his arm away.

"I have patrol to get to..." with that, he turned and walked away.

Out on the beach, there was far less threat to the team, they could relax a bit more. Though at times, they still split up to do a scan of the area. Albert had agreed to be the one to go through with it this time, it gave him a chance to get away out on his own. Heading back to the house long enough to check in with Dr. Isaac Gilmore, telling him where he was off to. He and 003 were having a cup of tea, while 003 worked on feeding 001 a bottle.

"Be careful out there, though I have faith that everything will go smoothly" the Doctor smiled at him.

"I'll be back before you know it" giving a nod and a wave of his hand, the German was off.

The area really was beautiful and peaceful. It was a place they could finally live in some sort of peace and harmony, away from the reality that threatened to suffocate them every day. Passing through the trees, he came to a hault as he noticed the rather large form of 005, Geronimo Jr, sitting cross legged on the grass. His eyes closed, he looked peaceful among the shade and spots of sunlight filtering through the trees.

"Something on your mind?" the Native American asked without opening his eyes.

Albert paused, the other had a funny way of knowing there were others around without having to see them, as well as knowing when people were feeling a bit off. He was said to be in tune with the earth, part of his heritage that didn't connect much with his power of strength that came with being a cyborg.

"Just out for patrol" Albert put on a smile, as if the other could see it for the moment.

"There's something else..." the other continued, "keep it in, eventually it might swallow you whole..."

"I'll keep that in mind" he said, his voice a bit quieter than before.

Still, he had nothing to say about what that something was. He turned to keep on his way, leaving 005 to his meditation and the earth. It was quiet once more as he walked away, the only sound that of the breeze through the trees. It was peaceful, and yet agonizing. He couldn't shake the feeling like something laid just beyond the trees. Something that he was wishing would just stay there. Then again, that was to much to ask for. Things had a habit of never staying where they were. He really should've been used to that by now. Hearing a bit of movement off to the side, instinct took over. His gun hand was up in a flash, turning to the source of the noise ready to fire in a second if need be. 002 held up his hands, standing beside the tree.

"Whoa, it's just me..." he gave a bit of a grin with his words.

Relaxing a bit, Albert lowered his hand, "what are you doing here?"

"Came to see if you were alright, you were acting really off earlier...and still now" he slipped his hands into the pockets of his pants as he watched the man before him.

"I really wish everyone would stop saying that, asking if I'm alright" a sigh left the gray haired man's lips.

"Perhaps if you gave an honest answer, we might take a hint" Jet shrugged.

He frowned, before giving a slight shake of his head, "I just feel...off..."

"Off how?" Jet arched a brow.

"Off as in something doesn't feel right" Albert's eyes moved to the trees and sky above them, "something's coming...I can't explain it, but I feel as if something is lurking, just waiting to pounce."

"Sounds like every day of our lives" Jet chuckled.

Albert shot him a look, "this is different, just it's making me think about everything...and I have to say not in a pleasant way."

Jet tilted his head a bit to the side, giving the other a bit of a curious but confused look. Sighing, Albert opened his mouth to explain a bit more, when a loud screech followed by a crash reached them from the road a bit further up the way.

"The hell was that?" Jet turned to stare off in the direction of the sound.

"Nothing good..." with that, Albert was off towards the source of the crash.

* * *

A van sat smoking by the edge of the road, inside was two men an a woman. Albert pulled open the driver side door, pulling one of the men from the car, as Jet lifted the woman from the back seat. The vehicle in bad shape, they needed to get the trio away from it, should a fire spark up. It wasn't hard to see that the van was leaking something underneath. Together, they got all three out.

"Go get the others, they need help" Albert said.

Jet nodded, taking off without another word. Usually 004 was the first to voice concern about bringing anyone back to the house, due to Black Ghost, but they didn't have much time to argue. 005 was the closest one, coming to help carry them back to the house. Laying them down for the doctor to give a look over, the others finally got a good look at the three of them. The female had long blonde hair, crystal blue eyes and fair skin. It didn't take long for 007 to make a comment about her being a beautiful flower or something. The larger man had dark brown hair, brown eyes, they had rarely ever seen someone who matched 005 in size.

The last man was smaller, handsome, with deep gray hair and smoky blue eyes. 006 made a comment of him and 004 being able to be twins in another life. This only caused a frown to form on the German man's lips. The Doctor was unable to find anything really wrong with them, chocking it up to having been knocked out as a result of the crash. 003 looked each over, reassuring the rest that none of the three before them were cyborgs. Still, 004 couldn't shake the feeling that there was something there that they were missing. Something about this felt off, but for now, there was little they could do but wait till one or all of them woke up.

* * *

It took till nightfall for them to begin to stir, first the larger man, then the woman. Last was the gray haired man. He slowly sat up, the eyes of the 00 cyborgs on them as they stirred. The female was the first to notice them, blinking a bit surprised to see them there.

"Where...where are we?" she asked cautiously.

"No need to fret my dear" 007 stepped forward to take her hand, "you and your companions are safe here with us."

She blinked, a bit taken aback as he proceeded to kiss the back of her hand. The larger man scanned the others, before giving a slight frown. He remained silent for now, though he gave a slight grunt at 007's words to the female.

"Who are you guys?" 009, Joe Shimamura asked.

The female turned her gaze on him, as did the other two.

"How did you end up here...in that crash?" Jet added.

"I am Alyssa..." the female said, "these are my companions Duke and Armand."

She motioned to the larger man and then the smaller in turn, before continuing.

"We were on our way into the city" she explained, gaze lowering to her folded hands, "before some black car came out of nowhere and forced us off the road."

"My dear, you must have been so frightened" 007 sat beside her, patting her hand, "you are safe here now with us."

"It's to late now for you all to head out, and we should make sure you're fit enough to take off at all" Gilmore said, "so for now, I believe it would be best for you to remain here with us tonight."

"Are you sure that's wise doctor?" Albert wasn't to convinced.

"What do you want us to do, shove em out the door and let them find their way to the city in the dark?" 006 asked.

"Preposterous!" 007 stood up with a frown, "I won't hear of it!"

Of course he wouldn't, especially with what he saw as a beautiful woman. As far as they knew, none of the three were a threat, simply happening to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. So it was decided, they would remain there for the night. The two men were given 007's room, causing him to bunk with 006 for the night. Alyssa opting to share with the only other female within the house. Before that though, the large group enjoyed a meal together. They came to learn that the trio were on their way to work with a research group within the city. They were looking into some of the strange activity around the world in the current times.

None of the others wanted to share that much of what was going on was a result of Black Ghost. Instead, they opted to keep the conversation on a lighter tone. It was actually quite a pleasant evening. Even 002 seemed to be enjoying himself. Still, Albert couldn't shake the feeling that had been plaguing him all day. He caught a glance from the gray haired man Alyssa had introduced as Armand. The name was of German descent, much like his own. He was a bit curious to meet another from his home, since all of those on the team hailed from different locations around the world.

He offered a slight smile, before standing and walking out onto the porch. The other followed him, leaning against the railing, lifting his eyes to the sky above them.

"I'm glad that all of you are doing well, we were a bit worried when we discovered the crash" he'd hoped none of them were harmed.

"We should be thanking you" Armand said, "we might have ended up worse, had not been for you and your friends."

"It's nothing, just right place at the right time..." Albert shrugged a bit.

"And we are very thankful for that" the other smiled.

For some reason, Albert got a calming feeling from the other. Despite what he'd been feeling earlier that day, it eased a bit out here beside the other. He was able to let out a breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding. Letting a slight weight off of his shoulders. The pair would spend some time outside talking, coming to know they had quite a bit in common, before the 008 popped his head out to say the doctor wanted to make sure everyone got some rest. The pair headed inside, each going to their rooms like the other, before the lights were turned out and all fell into a restful sleep.


	2. Truth

**[I am a huge fan of Cyborg 009, I have re-watched the series a few times and I am happy to finally be working on a story for it. Naturally my favorites would have to be 004 and 002. I'm curious to hear who other's favorite Cyborg or character are, so feel free to let me know in comments. I am also glad to hear that people are enjoying it and looking forward to reading. Thank you for the support!]**

* * *

Night slipped by quietly, no disturbances surfacing. All of those within the house slept peacefully. By dawn however, the three newcomers had woken and made their way out front. The trio talking with one another by the time some of the others began to stir.

"What's up with them?" Jet caught sight of the three out the front window.

"Maybe their discussing what their going to do from here?" 008 took a sip from his cup of coffee.

"I don't buy it" the redhead frowned.

"As long as their no threat to us, then it's really none of our business" Albert came into the room.

He made his way to the couch, sitting back and opening the morning newspaper. Jet shot him a look, before turning his gaze back out the window.

"Bet 003 could hear what their talking about" he said.

The female member of their team frowned, entering with a tray of coffee and tea for everyone else.

"I am not spying on someone to ease your mind" she refused to use her talents for invading other's privacy.

He gave a slight jump, not having expected her to come in like that. 008 chuckled a bit beside him, earning the look this time. Moving to the door, 003 opened it and looked out with a soft smile.

"Tea and coffee is ready" she told them.

Alyssa smiled and nodded, "thank you."

The three made their way back into the home, the others beginning to stir from their slumbers now. 007 yawned as he entered the room, slumping into a chair looking like he'd go right back to sleep any second. With all of them now moving about, Alyssa shared a glance with her two companions.

"After breakfast, we'll see about getting you all into town and getting this sorted out" Gilmore said.

"Actually...we were hoping to discuss other matters with you" Alyssa said.

"And what would those be?" the Doctor asked a bit curiously.

Taking a breath, Armand closed his eyes, "the truth of why we're here."

The room went quiet, eyes shifted to them. It wasn't hard to see that half of them suddenly tensed.

"I knew it" 002 pointed a finger at them with a scowl, "you're not innocent bystanders...you're here for Black Ghost, aren't you?"

The others tensed even more, the last thing they needed was another assassin after them. 004 looked at the three of them, frowning slightly. As much as he wanted to possibly believe the other was right, something within him wouldn't let him fully lean that way.

"I don't think so" he said, "you're not with Black Ghost...are you..."

002 looked at him, "how can you say that, they lied to us!?"

"They also could have easily eliminated all of us last night in our sleep if they were after our heads" Albert shot back calmly.

002 went quiet for a moment, this was true. No one had noticed anything bad, nor had been attacked at all.

"If they wanted us dead to...why tell us anything now, would be giving up the upper hand and element of surprise" 008 commented.

"Tch..." Jet turned away, crossing his arms over his chest.

"We weren't sent here by Black Ghost" Alyssa held up her hands, "we were actually sent here by Dr. Ryushima."

"Ryushima..." Gilmore repeated the name, getting lost in a bit of thought.

The other's looked at him curiously.

"The name sound familiar?" Albert asked.

Gilmore nodded, "Ryushima was a young doctor who was brought into the Cyborg project later on. I found it a bit strange, because out of all of us, he seemed to have the kindest heart. I couldn't really see him with someone like Black Ghost, if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes."

"What happened?" 007 asked what all wanted to know.

"I'm not quite sure" Gilmore sighed, "one day...he just never came in. When I inquired about it, I was told he had been reassigned. Though naturally towards the end, I thought it more likely that he had been..."

"Eliminated.." Albert said solemnly.

Gilmore gave another nod, silence falling over the room for a moment, before he turned his attention back to the three.

"What happened to the Doctor?" he asked.

"He was to be eliminated by Black Ghost...Despite their attempts to persuade him, Dr. Ryushima couldn't fully support the plans the organization had in mind" Alyssa frowned, "they were going to get rid of him...until they saw the plans he had made."

"Plans?"

She nodded, "for us...the Ierarchía generation."

"Hierarchy" Gilmore knew the Greek word well enough.

The female nodded, earning silence once more from everyone, before she continued.

"We were originally developed for peace, to advance medicine and assist those who other methods could not help" she clenched her hands lightly, "sadly however, once Black Ghost got his hands on the idea, he twisted it into weapons. Our main purpose is a fail safe against all of you."

This bit of information only made tension rise within the room even more.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jet turned, "you were built specifically to eliminate us?"

She gave a light nod of her head, "should other weapons or Cyborg soldiers fail in situations...we were the back up plan, the ones sent in to erase the problem. When all of you escaped, the initial plan was to finish development on us and send us after you."

"So you are here to eliminate us" Jet clenched his jaw clearly getting more and more angry.

Alyssa held up her hands, shaking her head, "I promise you we are not...Black Ghost didn't send us like I said...the doctor did... He wanted us to warn you...to help you."

"We don't need your help" he snapped at her.

"Now now 002, that's quite enough" Gilmore sighed a bit, it was a lot of information to take in, "so you three really are cyborgs?"

The three nod to confirm this.

"But when I scanned you before...I wasn't able to sense anything from you all" 003 looked a bit guilty, the others relying on her to be correct about these things.

Alyssa gave a side glance to Armand who frowned a bit. She continued on her earlier subject.

"We are only the first three of a total of four" Alyssa explained, "Duke was created first, he was given the designation Alpha. I was second, given designation Beta and Armand Gamma."

"The fourth then would be Delta correct?" Gilmore went down the list.

She nodded, "Black Ghost created something known as the Overwatch Protocol when we were developed. It was initially supposed to shut off the human remnants of us, turning us into obedient robots should the need arise. When the Doctor learned that they planned to implement this, he derived a plan to help the four of us get out and get here."

"Sadly they got to Delta first..." Armand spoke up now, "they managed to convince him that we were doing the wrong thing and should be stopped...and that one of us in particular was the main cause..."

Alyssa gave him a soft but sad look, "Delta and myself were brought in around the same time from nearby locations...then Alpha...then Gamma. We were originally given the ruse that we had all been in accidents that caused us to have to undergo Cybernetic reconstruction. We were told we couldn't leave, because due to the operations, we were more vulnerable to infection and the lab was the safest sterile place for us to remain. It was all a lie, as they continued their experiments."

"How horrible..." 003 looked away sadly.

"Eventually we discovered our powers...and when we confronted them about it" Armand shook his head a bit, "the light flipped and we became prisoners."

The others could relate in their own way, all this dragging up old memories. Though they desired information, Gilmore didn't want to force them to relive the painful past just to slate their curiosity.

"So Delta stayed behind while you three managed to get here?" he inquired.

"Yes" Alyssa responded, "when we enacted our plan, he resisted and confronted us. The guards were waiting in place to stop up, trying to return us to the lab or switch on the Overwatch protocol. Sadly, we were forced to try stopping him and he was damaged in the process. He stayed behind, while we escaped."

"And Ryushima?"

"He was recaptured..." she lowered her head, "we have no idea now what has become of him."

It wasn't to far of a stretch to believe that after escaping, the doctor had sent them to meet up with the nine, since they had managed to escape as well and elude Black Ghost. Still, all of it was a lot to digest, not all of them were able to simply believe it.

"We need a moment to discuss this..." Gilmore cut the silence once more.

"Of course" Alyssa and the other two stood, stepping out front.

"We're not seriously buying this...are we?" Jet asked, "this whole thing could still be a trap."

"I agree...but at the same time, it could be real" 004 sighed.

"So what do we do then?" 006 asked curiously.

008 crossed his arms, "it would be best to keep them close for now, that way we could keep an eye on them should something come up."

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer" 007 recited.

"And if it turns out to be a trap?" Jet countered their logic.

"Then we deal with them like we always have..." 009 spoke up, earning a few nods from the others, "it would be best for one of us to have eyes on each of them at all times."

"Um...like right now?" 006 scratched the side of his head.

"He's right, they could be out there contacting Black Ghost as we speak" Jet turned to the window, looking out at the three in front of the house.

None of them were on any type of communicator. Instead, Alyssa was smiling, a bird sitting on her hand as the other two stood by her side. They looked harmless, but the red haired cyborg still wasn't buying it.

"I'll keep an eye on Alyssa" 003 offered, being the only other female present to do so without looking suspicious.

"I'll take the big guy" Jet frowned, not trusting the silent Alpha.

"Guess I'll take the other then" Albert shrugged, honestly he was looking forward to talking a bit more with Armand.

"Well then, lets see what else we can figure out from them for now, before we make up our minds" Gilmore suggested.

"Divide and conquer...gotcha" Jet nods, stepping out to set the plan in motion.


End file.
